


Fitzsimmons Drabbles

by biocupquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, found this on tumblr, maybe more characters as the drabbles come in, thought i would post them on here also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biocupquake/pseuds/biocupquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles requested on tumblr (bioforensics) and on here :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choose a Number :):)

**Author's Note:**

> Place a number in the comments for me to write :)

1.“Come over here and make me.” [POSTED]  
2.“Have you lost your damn mind!?”  
3.“Please, don’t leave.” [POSTED]  
4.“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  
5.“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” [POSTED]  
6.“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
7.“I almost lost you.”  
8.“Wanna bet?”  
9.“Don’t you ever do that again!”  
10.“Teach me how to play?”  
11.“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
12.“I think we need to talk.”  
13.“Kiss me.”  
14.“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” [POSTED]  
15.“So, I found this waterfall…”  
16.“It could be worse.”  
17.“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”  
18.“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
19.“The paint’s supposed to go where?”  
20.“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” [REQUESTED]  
21.“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” [POSTED]  
22.“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” [REQUESTED]  
23.“Just once.”  
24.“You’re the only one I trust to do this.” [POSTED]  
25.“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
26.“I got you a present.”[REQUESTED]  
27.“I’m pregnant.” [POSTED]  
28.“Marry me?” [POSTED]  
29."I thought you were dead.” [POSTED]  
30.“It’s not what it looks like…”  
31.“You lied to me.”  
32.“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
33.“Please don’t do this.”  
34.“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”  
35.“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” [REQUESTED]  
36.“I wish I could hate you.” [POSTED]  
37.“Wanna dance?”  
38.“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
39.“Hey! I was gonna eat that!”  
40.“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
41.“You did all of this for me?”  
42.“I swear it was an accident.”  
43.“YOU DID WHAT?!” [POSTED]  
44.“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
45.“Tell me a secret.”  
46.“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”  
47.“No one needs to know.”  
48.“Boo.”  
49.“Well this is awkward…”  
50.Writer’s preference


	2. #1. "Come over here and make me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones for an anon on tumblr who asked for #1 and Fitzsimmons. Rated G. Fluff.

Fitzsimmons + 1. “Come over here and make me.”

Jemma knew how much Fitz disliked his first name. She didn’t know why, exactly, except for the obviously blatant lies he’s told her. All she does know is that the only person who can call him that name is his mum.

Or, of course, Jemma herself if she is mad at him or if she’s trying to annoy him. 

And today was a day when she would call him that for both reasons.

They had started a pranking war against each other that began on what was supposed to be a quiet and peaceful morning. Jemma was just rousing from sleep when she felt that someone was looking at her. So she opened her eyes, and Fitz was leaning over her with a clown mask on his face! She, obviously, didn’t know it was him, screamed loudly and started beating him with her pillow until he fell off her bed. After she found out it was Fitz, she was beating him even more violently. And after he had grabbed the pillow somehow from her and tried to throw it across the room, she followed and landed on top of him.

“Don’t…ever do…that again,” she had panted, her head falling onto his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

And then she told him that he couldn’t sleep in her room as punishment. 

That ought to teach him a lesson, she had thought to herself as she tidied herself up and walked to her lab the same day.

And found that her workspace was tampered with. Whom she assumed - and found out was a correct assumption - was Fitz’s doing. 

So to get him back, she had “accidentally” placed his favorite sandwich next to a rotten cat liver on his own workspace that next morning.

And after then, she hadn’t seen him since.

Of course, she had assumed he was just busy with working and missions, but after a week of not seeing him and even if she did see him he didn’t speak to her, she knew something was up. She knew that this was her punishment for the sandwich. And she knew exactly what to do to get him to break.

To call him by his first name.

He was sitting in the lab a couple days later when she walked in, sat down at her workspace, and pulled out a file to look at quietly without acknowledging him.  


He didn’t look up either. After five long minutes of silence, she found something in the file that he needed to look at and decided that this time was as good as any.  


“Leo can you come look at this?”

His head snapped up at her words, and she fought the urge to smile. It was working. When all he did was look at her questionably, she decided to pursue the request.

“You wouldn’t mind, though, would you Leo? I just needed a second pair of eyes to look at this,” she said as she gestured to the file in her hand.

He gives her a look that, in the past, would’ve made her laugh, but with the added stubble and new wardrobe on his appearance she just found it downright serious and quite attractive.

She clears her throat. “Leo…” she continues, watching him visible cringe at her name choice.

They keep staring at each other before he finally says, “Just stop that!”

A grin breaks onto her face and she says, “why don’t you come over here and make me?”

“What?” he counters, looking confused. “Jemma, this isn’t middle school…why are you calling me by my first name?”

“I was trying to get you to break.”

“Break what?” He asks, holding his hands up for emphasis.

“Your half of the war!” She says, slumping in her chair. “I thought… that you were ignoring me all week after what I did to you and that’s why I called you by your name.”

He grips the sides of his chair and nods quietly before looking back at her. “C'mere,” he whispered, motioning his hand as he talked.

She stood up and walked over to him, and he wrapped his hands around her back from his seat, her legs standing between his own.

“I wasn’t ignoring you,” he mumbled so only she could hear, “I was gone most of the week because I was looking in Scotland for places to rent.” He kept talking as she registered what he was saying. “And I wasn’t talking to you because I didn’t want to accidentally spill anything.”

“Oh,” was all she could say.

Then she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled into his hair.

“It’s okay.”

Fitz then stood up and wrapped his arms around Jemma.

“Does this mean I can sleep in your room again?”

She laughs lightly and presses a kiss to his lips. “As long as you never wear that clown mask again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought in the comments :)


	3. #21. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for @leggy-peggy on tumblr who asked for Fitzsimmons +21 :) Rated G. Future Fitzsimmons

Fitzsimmons (Future Fic) + 21. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

 

There were moments in Fitz’s life when he didn’t think he could love Jemma Simmons even more than he already did. Until, of course, she did something to change his thinking. He wouldn’t realize at first, but then he had this strange warm feeling bubble up inside his stomach again and it made him want to grab her and kiss her into oblivion. 

This was especially one of those times.

They were driving home from the store at 12:30 in the morning because of Jemma’s sudden food cravings. It’s not my fault the baby is craving your sandwich, Fitz, she had said as she woke him up out of her slumber. 

It’s a good thing the grocery store in Perthshire is only ten minutes away from their cottage. And was open 24 hours. 

But what wasn’t a good thing was that they were driving back to their home in a thunderstorm. It hadn’t started until they were coming out of the store, and Fitz suggested they wait a few minutes for it to simmer down. But after twenty minutes, it had only become more severe. 

“Let’s just go, Fitz. We can drive slow,” she said, grasping his hand as she knew how stressed he got if they were caught in bad weather. 

They crept along the roads, barely able to see out of the windshield, when Jemma placed her hand on his thigh. “Can you stop the car?”

“Are you okay?” Her husband asked frantically as he slowed down even more, resting his own hand on her cheek.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, smiling, “I just want to feel the rain.” 

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” he asked incredulously, but she didn’t hear him as she shut the door and walked in front of their car, her whole body completely soaked. He could see her clothes sticking to her small bump, and the way that her eyes shut as she felt the rain pelt on her skin, and he felt that warm feeling start in his stomach again. 

So he decided to join her.

And so they both stood there, soaking wet, in the middle of a thunderstorm at 1 A.M, feeling the cool rain as it fell on their skin.

And when he bent down and kissed her senseless as a loud crash of thunder boomed, it made the memory worth it when both of them woke up sick a few hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it (one of the cheesiest things I've written) :) Feel free to drop a comment of constructive criticism or request another prompt for me :)


	4. #24. "You're the only one I trust to do this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for both @amanda-rex and @nerdlove4thewin on tumblr :) Rated G. Kinda angsty, but not too much.

“How could you have been so stupid, Jemma?”

His words were icy, sharp to the touch and pierced Jemma’s heart, but she only watched him as he stood by her bed, his hands making their way to his hips.

“I’m sorry that I wanted to save a friend,” she retorts.

“Yes, Jemma. But Daisy has powers. You don’t!”

She lets out a breath of air and he sits down in the chair next to her. “I just…don’t want to keep seeing you hurt,” he says in a low tone, leaning close to her. “It hurts me to see you hurt.”

She wants to reach out and touch him, buy any sudden movement makes her wince in pain. “Fitz?” she asks in a shy voice.

“Yeah?”

“Can you remove it for me?”

The air was sucked out of Fitz’s lungs as he processed her request. The thing she wanted him to remove was a bullet that had be shot into her thigh during the dangerous mission she just got back from. She had jumped in front of Daisy in order to save her friend, and she took the hit instead.

“I uh…shouldn’t you have an actual doctor look at it Jemma? I don’t think I should -”

“Please?” she asks, her eyes pleading with her own. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

He lets out a deep breath and nods. “Yeah. I will.”

And so he does. He lets the doctor who was going to remove it know that he was going to do it himself by her request. Then he grabbed everything he needed to do so and listened to her instruction as she told him how to remove it. While he was doing so, he couldn’t help but hear her muffled screaming through the pillow she put to her face, and it broke him to hear her like that. It instantly reminded him of when he heard her being tortured when Malick had kidnapped them.

And he never wants to hear it again.

Once he cleans her wound and wraps it up, the pillow is returned to the back of her head and the tears that were streaming down her face are now gone. 

“Thank you,” she whispers, and he nods down at her.

“You should get some rest,” he says in a low voice to her, leaning down to place a long kiss on her forehead.

She nods and he sits in the chair beside her as she closes her eyes, and soon enough he falls asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :) Feel free to drop a comment of constructive criticism or request another prompt for me :)


	5. #14. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is also for @nerdlove4thewin on tumblr who asked for #14 :) Rated G. The fluffs. With minor angst. Like you have to squint to see it:)

“Jemma…I know what you’re thinking, and it’s not going to work.”

Jemma stuck her bottom lip out to pout as she bobbed in the small lake, and Fitz couldn’t help but let a laugh escape his lips. She was always trying to convince him to come in the lake they always visited when they took a break from work in Perthshire. It had been a tradition of theirs for the past five years, and each time they came and there was suitable weather, Jemma would always suggest cooling off in the lake. Of course, Fitz wasn’t against the lake in itself; in fact, he’d love to shake off the sweat that was perspiring on his forehead and back from the unusual heat wave. But even though its been many years since his almost death in the bottom of the ocean, he just hasn’t had the courage to dive back in. 

Jemma had other intentions. 

“Come on, Fitz!” She says, laying on her back as she floated around in the same little area near the center of the small body of water. 

Of course, Jemma had no idea that Fitz still dealt with his fear of water, something she had overcome in only a small matter of time. But he didn’t want to worry her with the matter. 

Jemma gave up trying to persuade Fitz to come in with her, so she decides to get out to join him on the ground. When she comes close enough, he hops us and engulfs her in a hug that could have broken bones, but instead only made her feel safe. She hugged him just as tight back, her arms winding around his neck as his own stayed secure against her back, wrapping her into him. 

When he pulls back, she gives him a puzzled look. “What was that for?” 

“No reason,” he responds, “you’re nice and cool from the lake.”

She smiles and places each of her hands on the side of his face, pulling his lips to her own. He smiles into the kiss as does she, but his was out of happiness and hers was out of mischievousness.

She wraps her arms around his neck again, and slowly starts walking backwards, Fitz moving along with her. 

And before they knew it, they were both fully submerged in water. 

Jemma broke away from the kiss first, smiling up at him with a sly grin on her face, and Fitz did his best to hide his fear, but his returned smile faltered and she could immediately tell that there was something wrong. 

“What is it?” she asks, her arms still hanging lazily over his shoulders.

“Nothing,” he replies, trying not to look at her. But then he looked at her questioning face, and he had no choice but to tell her. 

“I’m still scared of the water.”

A silence ensued, and Jemma’s mouth flew open to say something, but instead she just pulled him into a hug. He enthusiastically returned it, and she sighed into his shoulder. “I’m sorry I pulled you in here. It didn’t even cross my mind.”

“It’s okay, Jemma,” he murmurs into her neck, leaving a kiss where her throat and shoulder connected. “It actually feels quite nice.”

She laughs. “I’ve been trying to say that for the past few years now.”

Jemma could feel him grip her waist tighter, so she pulls his head back to look at him. “Hey, nothing bad’s going to happen to you.” She moves upwards to place a kiss on his forehead. “I’m with you, okay?”

“Always,” he says, as he pulls her in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


	6. #43. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for @wearenotagentsofnothing who requested #43. "YOU DID WHAT?!?" Rated G. Family!Fitzsimmons :) Fluff Fluff Fluff

(Just a heads up that this prompt includes a similar story to what happened in “Lazy Sunday” regarding the Inhumans, however these stories aren’t related.)

“…And once Coulson gives me the clear, I should be on a jet back home in a few minutes,” Jemma finished over the phone, smiling at the thought of “home”.

Jemma had just shared her experiences from the past week with Fitz, who was sitting and listening patiently to her. She had to deal with a strange virus that was rapidly spreading throughout the base from one Inhuman to the next, searching endlessly for cures and anti-serums and vaccines. She lost a lot of sleep, but fortunately, she found a cure for the virus before it became fatal.

“That’s great,” he responded, “I hate going this long without seeing you.”

“Fitz, it’s only been a week,” she said, “and, maybe if you hadn’t decided to spend all your time cooped up in the little lab we made in our house maybe you could’ve come with me.”

He holds one finger up in the air, despite the fact that she couldn’t see it. “Excuse me, Jemma, but I remember you said, and I quote:  
‘Oh Fitz, this would be the perfect opportunity for us to build a lab where you never have to go on dangerous missions again. ’”

“Fitz, you and I both know that's not how I sound! And-”

A loud giggling in the background stops Jemma in the middle of her sentence.

“-I assume that wasn't you that giggled like a four year old, Fitz?”

Fitz, on the other end, turns and looks at his daughter, who was peeking around the corner at him and stifling her laughter.

“What are you doing, little monkey?” He asked as she hid back around the corner, more giggles following after her.

“She loves it when you use that voice,” Jemma explained, much to her disdain. “How is she holding up there without me?”

“She misses you,” Fitz sighed as he looked over his shoulder again, but their daughter was nowhere in sight. “She um...she asked where you were. And so I told her. I told her you were helping people. Taking care of them.”

“You should've seen the look on her face, Jemma. She is so proud to have you as her mum.”

She smiles through watery tears at the sound of his voice, close to breaking but still filled with so much love.

“Can I talk to her?” she asked as she blinked away her tears.

“Daddy?” she suddenly heard on the other end.

“Yeah?”

Jemma doesn't hear anything for a couple seconds, but then she hears a giggle and an “oh bloody-!” before the phone thumps onto a hard surface.

“Hello?” No answer.

“Fitz?” A loud beeping sound that resembles their smoke alarm

“Hello? What's happening? Are you hurt?” She heard the phone being picked up and a small voice started speaking.

“Hi mommy!” 

Jemma breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank goodness. I thought something bad happened. Are you okay, Skye?”

“I'm okay.”

“Where's daddy?”

“Well, we were in the middle of making something when-”

“Hey, Jemma.” She hears Fitz's voice frantically through the phone.

“Fitz,” she says skeptically, “what was she saying?”

She could hear their daughter's little voice in the background, but it was muffled and so Jemma just waited patiently for Fitz to explain.

“Me and the monkey were making cookies and...well, um…I may have caught our oven on fire.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!?”

“Jemma, listen to me, everything's fine. I just, got carried away in talking with you that I forgot about our cookies that were baking and then…” Jemma hears exploding noises on the other end followed by Skye's contagious laughter.

And that's all it takes for her to simmer down. “Are you both okay?”

“Yeah, we're fine Jemma no worries.”

Jemma sighs, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous man she married. “Remind me to never leave you two alone again.”

A chorus of “yays” sprung through to her ears from the other side of the phone. And then their healthy little five year old said, “Good, because then Daddy won't feed me junk food for dinner.”

“Skye!”

“Ugh, Fitz!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)


	7. #27. "I'm pregnant."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for @wearenotagentsofnothing who asked for "I'm pregnant." Sorry for the delay on this (explanation continued in end notes)! Rated G. Fluffies.

“I'm pregnant.”  
(This is an add-on to “Lazy Sunday” but can be read on its own.)

Fitz was busy stirring the sauce on the stove and humming to a tune to notice his wife walking through the door, carrying two large brown paper bags full of groceries. 

“Fitz,” Jemma yelped, “a little help.”

She groaned as he took notice and moved to settle the bags onto their kitchen table. “What are you making?” she asked, taking a deep breath in to smell the air.

“Spaghetti and meatballs,” he exclaimed, stirring the bubbly pot on the stove, “you said that you were craving it, so I thought I'd make it for you.”

She reaches forward to press a kiss to his lips and whispers, “thank you,” against them. He wraps his arms behind her back to keep her locked in his embrace, but she squirms. “Fitz, I need to put away the groceries.”

“I can take care of them,” he says as he moves toward one of the bags. 

She grabs one of the bags into her arms and shakes her head. “No it’s fine,” she responds, “you already made dinner let me do it.”

She puts away the food in the bags, then walks into their bathroom to place what probably consisted of “ladies things,” as Fitz calls them.

He turns the burner off and leave the sauce to cool a little while he pours pasta into bowls for himself and Jemma.  
Once he pours on the sauce and cheese, he sets them on the table for them to eat.

Jemma then walks back out into the kitchen, changed into her pajamas. Her stomach instantly growls at the sight of the food he made.

“Hey,” Fitz says, opening up the cabinet above his head, “why don’t we open up this bottle of wine my mum gave us when we visited a few weeks ago? We haven’t even touched it.”

Jemma bounces on the balls of her feet and shrugs. “I don't know, Fitz. Maybe we should save the wine for a special occasion.”

He pauses and looks at her, his head tilting to the side with confusion. “Okay, what do you have in mind?”

She steps forward into his space and smiles up at him. 

“Well I was thinking that maybe we could save the wine for about nine months or so? That way we’ll have something to celebrate.”

She bites her lips, looking at him and hoping that what she just admitted will register in his mind. “Why do we have to wait that long? What are you planning?”

She smacks his arm, an unexpected force that makes Fitz wince when she does it. “Ow...hey! What was that for?”

“I’m pregnant, you pasty man!” 

She watches his face change from a state of confusion to something she couldn’t recognize, which is odd even for her.

“Y-you mean,” he sputters, his eyes widening by the second.

“I guess we’ll have to visit this place a lot longer than we intended,” she responds, nodding and smiling profusely.

“And you're sure?” he asks, stepping impossibly closer to her and wrapping his arms around her back.

“Yes, Fitz,” she said with an annoyed tone, “I just took five tests to confirm it.”

A laugh escapes his throat as he briefly kisses her lips before engulfing her in a hug, tightening his grip on her back. When she pulls back, she sees that a few tears have fallen down his face. When she wipes them away, he smiles. “I'm going to be a dad. We're going to have a baby, that's-”

He looks down at her stomach. “You're gonna be huge.”

And she hits him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making this angsty but i didn't because I'm nice :):) Feel free to request a drabble prompt and a comment below! I kinda stopped this one shorter than I intended only because its almost 4am and I probably won't remember even posting this :D I wanted to apologize quick for not posting any drabbles lately I had a sinus infection and I had to take like 10 tests this week so I'm like severely drained (plus the fact that I was going to finish this last night and instead decided to go to bed at 6:40) so the subsequent drabbles are! coming it'll just take a little time :) thanks for reading


	8. #36. "I wish I could hate you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for @A who asked for #36. I wish I could hate you. Rated light T. Fluff and fun.

"Jemma bloody Simmons. Out of everyone that could have come, it had to be her," Fitz muttered under his breath as he walked up and down the isles of a local convenience store.

It was supposed to be just a guys night, he thought as he grabs two more bags of chips off the shelf and makes his way to the checkout. He looks in his wallet to pay only to see the exact amount he needs to purchase two bags of chips, leaving him broke.

Bloody perfect.

He pays for them and walks out of the store, huffing into the cold weather and cursing Jemma for cleaning out his wallet.

......

"Ugh, Daisy, why do I have to go to this with you?" Jemma groaned as she fell backwards onto her friend's mattress.

"Because," Daisy said, drawing the word with emphasis, "you promised me you would come."

"And that was before you told me that we were going to Fitz's place!" Jemma protested, flinging her pointer upwards toward the ceiling.

"Come on, Jemma. You promised...you're coming," Daisy ordered as she pulled her friend to her feet with more force than necessary. Jemma pouted and tried to give Daisy the puppy face, but sadly, she didn't buy it.

"But wait," Jemma exclaimed, searching for another excuse in her mind, "isn't Elena going to be there? You two would get on great, I'm sure."

"Oh Jemma, poor sweet Jemma," Daisy coos, her voice sounding odd, and Jemma realized her mistake. 

"You're coming," Daisy says, making sure her tone of voice rendered "this conversation is over."

"Now," she continued, pulling Jemma over to her closet, "let's find you something to wear."

.......

Fitz had just finished filling up the bowls with snacks as a knock on his door signaled his first arrivers. Opening the door, Mack and Elena were standing at the door, smiling widely at their host. Welcoming them in, he received a "hey, Turbo" from Mack and a "hola, Fitz," from Elena. Mentally shaking his head, Fitz once again wonders how Mack, who only has a couple years' experience of learning Spanish, can uphold a relationship with someone who doesn't speak English at all. Yet, he still manages by recovering the words he does remember from the many lessons he actually listened to in order to communicate with her.

They grab some refreshments and snacks as Fitz makes light conversation with Mack. They were originally supposed to be playing video games and eating junk food at this moment with Lincoln and Hunter in tow, but sadly, those plans fell through. Hunter had previous plans with Bobbi, his girlfriend, and she said that if he didn't go through with it they would be breaking up for the third time this month. Mack was the first one to bring up the suggestion to bring along Elena, saying it would be good for her to become acquainted with everyone and maybe even pick up some English. And because Lincoln, being the "love sick fool" he was, begged Fitz to let him bring Daisy along. When Daisy caught wind of it, that's when things became unbearable for Fitz.

And because Daisy asked to bring Jemma Simmons along and that was something Fitz had been trying to avoid in the first place.

It wasn't his fault that he started hating her; Simmons is just a complicated person who is impossible to like or be liked. Fitz tried carrying a conversation with her once about their mutual love of science, but then it quickly snowballed into a lengthy conversation about comparing test grades (which, to Fitz's demise and bad luck, he graded a point lower than her in almost every single test they talked about).

His biggest problem with hating Simmons: he also found her very attractive.

One time, he witnessed her trip over an uprooted concrete slab on a sidewalk and land on her bum and he still found it adorable. On the day of a big test a month ago, he saw her walk into class with frizzy, untamed hair and huge bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and overexertion of studying and he still couldn't stop staring at her (Even though she still scored higher than him on that exam).

However many times he tried, he just couldn't dispose of the fact that he had a thing for Jemma. And he both hated and loved it.

"Turbo? You in there?"

Fitz jerks his eyes from their staring contest with the wall and looks at his friend, who is now wearing a smirk on his face and knowing eyes. And no, Mack doesn't know about his "Jemma problem."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Hmm," Fitz questions, but as soon as he opens his mouth to make an excuse, he hears another knock on his door. "I'll go get that," he responds, his voice cracking as he talks.

Mentally scolding himself as he opens the door, he tries and fails to maintain his neutral face as Fitz takes in the face of his best buddy, Lincoln, his girlfriend, Daisy, and the gorgeous devil herself.

They each entered into his place: Lincoln giving him a fist bump, daisy hugging him swiftly, and Jemma giving him an awkward side-glance before following Daisy to the other couch. He huffed out a breath and turned to everyone, silently waiting for this night to be over before its even begun.

......

It's not like Jemma doesn't want to be here.

Wait, scratch that, she doesn't want to be here.

She's been sitting on the same couch in the same position for the last half an hour, listening to the conversations that Mack, Fitz and Lincoln were having, and feeling a little uncomfortable by the major heart eye action going on in between the two couples present.

I really should have brought a date with me too, she thought to herself. But then a crushing realization hit her as hard as the armchair was pressing into her side.  
She couldn't bring a date because the one person she would want to be her date was the one person she despises the most.

She inwardly sighs at just that terrible thought: that she had a thing for Fitz.

It's such a shame that she hates him.

It's not her fault that she hates him; he's just a very difficult person to like and be liked. Ever since they had a conversation about science and grades, he's always tried to find a way to one up her. It drives her absolutely bonkers! Every time she's tried to make a small effort to get to know him better, he always steers the focus onto something educational and tries to pin his achievements on her like a predator prowls on its prey.

And sure, of course, she does the same thing, but her way of pulling that method off was way less obvious than his. He's as subtle as a gun.

Oh, and one more thing!, she thinks furiously. I'm bloody starving and all Fitz has here is unhealthy junk!

It's also not her fault that she is a health nut and Fitz is, well...not.

She tries to cough while her stomach growls, and she even tries to puff out her stomach so the loud noise will subside. But to no avail, for Daisy hears it - which is surprising because of the fact she only has eyes for Lincoln at this very moment - and turns to her famished friend inquisitively. "Jemma, are you hungry or something?" she asks, a little too loud for Jemma's taste.

Fitz looks at Jemma, the first time he's even made eye contact with her since she's shown up, and gestures his thumb toward his mini kitchenette. "There are still some snacks, if you want any," Fitz said, unsure of whether to add on an extra "Simmons" or even a "Jemma." But he just leaves the sentence as is.

"Oh, um...no, thank you erm - Fitz," she manages to croak out, using his last name as preferred. "I don't actually eat chips."

Fitz scoffs. "Don't eat chips? That's a surprise."

Her eyes narrow and she tilts her head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He opens his mouth to respond, but the challenging look in her eye makes him bite his tongue instead. Really hard.

The silence in the room dissapates and a small conversation replaces it, causing both Fitz and Jemma to sigh in relief.

..........

An hour and a half goes by and Jemma is bored beyond belief. She could probably stir up a conversation with Elena, but if she knew better Fitz would be right on her tail about knowing one more thing than he did.

Ugh, stupid Fitz! With his snide remarks and sarcastic comments and his blue eyes and his rather nice laugh -

Pull yourself together, Jemma! You're supposed to hate the man, for God's sake!

She looks up from her phone, the one thing that's keeping her from losing her sanity, to see Fitz, not engaging in a conversation with anyone, but looking at her.

And as soon as he noticed her looking at him he darted his eyes away. A small smile threatens to pull at her lips, but she pushes it down, unwilling to show him how much that action of his affected her.

When she looks down at her phone again, a message notification pops up.

He's been looking at you a lot in the past 10 minutes.

Before she could respond, another message catches her attention.

Do something!

She couldn't nudge or hit her best friend in front of everyone; that would just make everyone suspicious... including Fitz.

Who happened to be genuinely interested in a conversation with Mack and Lincoln.

She clears her throat to say something but realizes her throat has gradually become drier from a lack of water. "Fitz," she mutters, loud enough for him to hear, "can I have some water?"

He looks in her direction for a split second and responds "tap," as he returns back to talking.

She stands up, trying her best not to lose her balance over the fact that she hasn't eaten protein today and feels a little lightheaded, and walks over calmly to his sink. His kitchenette is about half the size of the bathroom in her own place, but its cozy. It almost feels like home.

Stop imagining yourself here, Jemma.

She grabs a cup from the open cupboard above and places it under the faucet.

The one thing she didn't expect, however, was how little force she needed to exert on this sink compared to hers at her place.

The next thing she knows, the sink handle breaks and the water starts spurting out, hitting her square in her face.

The water forces its way up her nose, into her ears and down her throat causing her to cough spastically. Elena was the first one to notice, and jumped up to help Jemma get the faucet under control.

"¡Puedo ayudar!" she said as she tried to get close to Jemma, but slipped on the water and fell on the floor. Mack was the one to run to grab her and pick her up gently off the ground, to where she brushed it off and said, "estoy bueno, estoy bueno."

Jemma pushed her hands against the broken faucet, trying to stop the water, but her hands were no match for the force of the liquid. Then she felt a figure behind her, pushing her stomach hard into the counter, their arms around her, and palming their hands together to push against the broken faucet, pushing the water off enough so that Lincoln could take matters into his own hands.

It's a relief that Daisy found someone who knows how to fix a faucet.

Jemma didn't notice though, because she was too busy coughing up water. She feels those same hands that were pushing her own against the water on her again. This time, one of them was patting her gently on the back in order for her to cough properly. And the other was wound around her body, lightly touching her right arm, and sending a tingling feeling down her arm. Because she knew exactly who is was.

Once she stops coughing, she slowly returns to a standing position and the first person she notices is Fitz, his face merely inches from her own.

"You know, when you asked for water," he panted, looking up and down at her, "this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

She looks up into his eyes and almost laughs, giving in to one of his remarks for once, but instead she pushes him away. Standing back up straight, she feels him reel away from her, and she could've sworn she saw something glinting in his eye as she walked away from him.

.........

Five minutes has gone by since the incident, and with each passing second Jemma feels another ounce of hatred for one Leopold Fitz.

She could be at home, reading, drinking tea, having a grand old time by herself rather than with him.

Daisy had offered to take her home to change, but she felt it was no use. She was just beginning to dry out anyway. And she wasn't about to tell anyone how cold she was.  
Everyone was now relating embarrassing experiences they've encountered in their lifetime in lieu of the new spectacle they witnessed. In Jemma's opinion, it felt nice sitting around and hearing everyone's stories. It boosted her self esteem and made her finally feel welcome into the gathering, rather than some third wheel at a couple's party.  
She shivered under the blanket that had been so kindly placed on her shoulders by Elena, and Fitz caught sight of it.

"Come with me," he whispers into her ear, then disappears into a room down the hall. She stands up and follows, stopping herself when she reaches the inside of his room.  
She watches him as he rummages through his drawers, picking out clothes here and there and throwing them onto his unmade bed.

She glances around at his room aimlessly as he searches, until he finds what he was looking for, gathers a few garments of clothing into his arms, and hands them to her.  
"You might want to change," he says, "wouldn't want you to get a cold now, would we?"

"I told you, I'm fine," she retorts, but her subsequent sneeze begs to differ.

"Come on," he persists, practically pushing her toward the bathroom, "go change. You'll feel better."

Before she could close the door, he offers one last comment. "You also might want to clean off your makeup."

She looks in the mirror and her face flames up with embarrassment as she looks at the streaks of makeup stained into her skin.

She shuts the door before he could say anything else.

You look better without any on.

..........

She steps out of the bathroom a few minutes later, glad to be out of her sticky wet clothes and into something warmer.

He had given her a pair of gray sweatpants (with a drawstring, so they wouldn't be too big), a plain black tee shirt, and an oversized jumper that she could wear if she were too cold.

Which she was, thank you very much.

These clothes felt foreign to her, and yet familiar at the same time. It was an odd feeling, but far from an uncomfortable one.

She walks back out into the living room area and sat down on one of the couches, her eyes gravitating towards Fit- the video game that Mack, Lincoln, and Fitz were playing.  
Daisy slid closer to Jemma and nudged her shoulder with her own. "You look comfortable."

"Oh shut up," Jemma scolds, suppressing her smile. She messes with the hem of the jumper absentmindedly, finding the video game suddenly more interesting than her best friend’s suspicious eyes.

Just one more hour and then I can make an excuse to go home. 

……………..

She never does make it home.

She ended up falling asleep on the couch, unbeknownst to her that her ride had left a few hours before. She sits up, still in a lethargic state, and looks around curiously, trying to remember why it was her apartment looked so strange.

And then it occurred to her that she was still in Fitz’s place. On Fitz’s couch. Wearing Fitz’s clothes.

“It’s about time you woke up.” 

Jemma quickly turns her head to see Fitz standing behind her in his pajamas, drinking a soda and leaning against the wall. He walks around the bend into his kitchen, draining out what was left of his soda and throwing it into the receptacle. 

“Where is everyone?” she asks, trying not to sound too demanding.

“Probably sleeping, at this time,” Fitz says with a shrug, walking around the corner of the kitchen and settling down on the couch opposite the one she had just risen from. “It’s almost 1am.”

She looks at the clock over his head to make sure he wasn’t just joking her, but as she looks at the large hand growing closer to the twelve, she believes him.  
“Why didn’t anyone wake me?”

Fitz looks away from her face, finding interest in the floor instead. “Well, you looked so peaceful I…none of us wanted to wake you. I hope you don’t mind,” he stutters out, and looks up at her with a shy smile that could’ve melted her right there.

She sits down on the couch and pulls her legs up to her chest, and almost opens her mouth to say that she didn’t mind when he says, “I did almost wake you up a few times though. Your stomach sounded like an angry herd of monkeys, or something.” 

She can’t help but let out a little laugh at his comparison. Her stomach, in that moment, makes such a loud noise that she was afraid it was going to leave her body altogether to get something to eat. 

“Well, I should probably make my way home,” Jemma decides, standing up, “I need to get some food in my stomach before it kills me itself.”

As she makes her way towards the door, however, Fitz stands up quickly and steps in front of her. “Actually…I was thinking that maybe you’d like to go out and get something to eat. I mean, um…your stomach could use some food right now, and it would take a while for you to get home. Plus I have absolutely nothing healthy in this apartment, and there's this nice little 24-hour café across the street. That’s if you want to…I mean. I um…yeah.” 

When he finishes his little rant, stumbling over his last words, Jemma smiles a little. 

He certainly wasn’t asking her out; he was looking out for her well-being, she thought to herself.

But she couldn’t help but think that maybe it wasn’t the latter. 

So after agreeing, they walked across the street into the little café, ate their first meal of many together, and Fitz brought Jemma home afterwards. He let her keep his clothes, to which she sleeps in on nights where she misses him, and he keeps the once drenched outfit, now waiting for her whenever she came over. 

And the next time Fitz has a gathering and Jemma is invited, it actually does turn out to be a couple’s night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm actually healthy. This is the first time since the year started where I actually feel healthy. I haven't been writing these due to major writers block / being sick/ schoolwork etc but PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'm actually writing a lot of them tonight so hopefully they'll be up soon :)  
> Hope this is liked. Leave comments and requests below :)


	9. #5. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt for @amazingjemma who asked for #5: "Wait. Are you jealous?" Adorable Future Fic with Family!Fitzsimmons featuring baby Skye :). Rated G. Flufffffffff.

Laughter is the first thing Fitz hears when he opens the door to their cottage, a grin automatically finding its way onto his face. Jemma's laugh was always something that cheered Fitz up, and now he had two laughs that never ceased to make him smile.

He turns the corner to see Jemma lying on the floor with their little girl resting on her chest. Skye takes her hand and puts it on Jemma's mouth, and she in turn blows hard into it, giving off a funny noise, and both of them erupt into a fit of laughter that gives Fitz a warm feeling in his stomach.

"Hey, Jemma," he says, bending down and kissing her forehead, and then his daughters thin hairs on her head. "Hi, monkey."

Jemma tries to get up to greet Fitz properly when Skye pushes her hand back onto Jemma's mouth, and the cycle repeats. She looks up at Fitz with apologetic eyes and he brushes it off with a smile, standing up and walking back out of the room into their added lab, but not before he takes another look at them.

//

When he comes out of the lab a few hours later, he finds them in the same position on the floor, but this time they're both fast asleep. He wonders how it's possible that Jemma could find their floor comfortable enough to sleep on, but then again she did spend six months on Maveth sleeping on a hard, dusty ground, so he doesn't question it. He instead walks over, grabs a pillow off the couch, and slides it under Jemma's head as slowly as possible. He then grabs a blanket and places it over the two of them, careful that it doesn't land over Skye's head.

He almost takes a picture of them. Jemma's mouth is parted slightly and her hair wildly sprawled all over the pillow, and Skye is grabbing a light hold of one of Jemma's locks, little snores coming from the both of them. But he instead walks into the back bedroom and changes into a pair of pajamas.

And if he did take a picture of them on his way back, he'll never tell.

//

Skye wakes before Jemma does, and Fitz closes his book to pick his daughter up and into his arms to let Jemma rest. She squirms a little in his arms, but then finds a comfortable position and lies peacefully in his embrace, looking up at him with a smile as he rocked her. After a few minutes, he sees Jemma stirring and groaning as she stretches and awakens from her sleep.

"Hi Fitz," she smiles, accent thick from sleep. Her eyes fall on their daughter, snuggled into Fitz's arms, looking up at him in complete adoration, and Jemma's heart swells. She rolls into her stomach to get up and Skye notices this, writhing again in her father's arms and reaching out for Jemma.

Jemma looks between Fitz and Skye and lets out a huge sigh, reaching forward to grab her out of his arms and into her own.

"I should probably go feed her and get her ready for bed," Jemma adds as she smiles apologetically again to Fitz, kissing the top of his head as she passed.

Fitz sighs himself as he gets up and travels to the kitchen, hoping to distract himself with food.

//

A while later, after feeding, bathing, and putting Skye to sleep, Jemma is exhausted and wants nothing more but to collapse on her bed and sleep herself, regardless of the time.

She finds Fitz sitting on one of their couches, reading a book with a puzzled look on his face. "Hi," she says quietly, catching his attention instantly.

"I think our child prefers you over me."

"Well I did give birth to her," she explains, smiling as she settles down on the couch next to him. "I saw her with you today..how she was looking at you," she continues, turning his chin to look at her.

"It's exactly how I look at you. With love and adoration and amazement that someone like you could be in my life... in both of our lives." Jemma leans down to rest her head on his shoulder. "She's so fortunate to have you in her life... and so am I."

A moment of quiet goes by before Fitz mutters, "I still think she likes you better."

She sits back up to look at him and squints. "Wait a minute..." she asks skeptically, "are you jealous?"

Even though he refutes, his eyes say it all.

"Oh my gosh," Jemma squeals, "you're jealous of our daughter!" She starts laughing hysterically, but not too loud as to wake up said daughter.

"Hey!" he exclaims, "how would you feel if your child gets to spend the whole day with your wife and you don't?"

Her laughs subside for a moment, but her wide grin remains. "I'm sorry, Fitz. I am," she responds kindly.

And to prove her point, she pulled him in for a kiss that surely made him forget about his attention stealing daughter.

After a while, Jemma had to pull away from her husband, no matter how much she regretted it. "Better be careful, Doctor Fitzy," she hummed, "wouldn't want to have another attention stealing child in the house, now would you?"

Fitz ponders the thought for a second before leaning in to kiss Jemma once, twice, three times on her lips and saying, "'Course not. Although, I could think of a way for you to show me some attention."

"Really?" she inquires, leaning closer, "what's that?"

"Make me a sandwich..."

"Ugh, Fitz!"

(And about 6 months later, Jemma informs Fitz that there would, in fact, be another attention stealer coming into the world.

And Fitz couldn't be happier.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me any prompts you'd like me to make. Sorry for any delays on prompt writing I've been a bit backed up :)


	10. #29. "I thought you were dead."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @AgentsofSuperwholocked who wanted #29 AND requested a specific (AMAZING) prompt for it too!  
> P.S. ~ I'm sorry. Season 3 AU. Rated G. Angst Angst Angst.  
> This is also called "Counting" as a separate story.

The rain falls lightly down the window and stops at the sill, leaving a drop noise in its wake.

It has been raining, to the best of Fitz’s sleep deprived memory, every day for the past 2 weeks.

Some days it was harder than others, where he could count each individual drop that landed on the sill. Today was one of those days.

He lies on his bed, his hands folded over his stomach, still fully clothed from the day, and not intending to sleep anytime soon, as his pattern has been for the past 730 days.

456.

457.

458.

He counts each drop, dreading to hear another as he gets closer to the inevitable number.

730.

The number has been haunting him since he woke up from his 5-minute nap this morning.

His routine consists of getting up out of a bed he wasn’t even sleeping in, walking to the lab for a long day of unanswered questions and dead ends, only to return to the same bed when he was forced by one of his teammates to do so.

532.

533.

534.

He turns on his side, his back to the window, as he would get distracted by the rain trails and lose track of counting.

His eyes land on the mirror that was reflecting his face, and he almost squints in order to see his old self. His eyes have been taken over by the bags underneath them, his face noticeably skinnier, as is his whole body. There's a noticible amount of facial hair on his face, demonstrating just how little he tries to to put effort  as a whole

And he doesn’t care at all.

Everyone’s tried to help him; Bobbi’s even tried to help him with combat training, so he’d have something to do instead of having another disappointing day in the lab, chasing a hunch that even he was starting to regret was even plausible.

His eyes rest on the clock just to the left of the mirror, where the time reads 11:55.

Five more minutes until 731 becomes the dreaded number.

He closes his eyes and tries to focus on the sound of the the drops of rain on the cold platform.

726.

727.

728.

729.

730.

He stops at that number, because, if he keeps counting, then he feels as if he’s given up. That if he’s prolonging the counting, then he’s prolonging the days that have gone by.

730 days since Jemma was sucked up into the monolith.

He lies on his back once more, staring up at a crack in his ceiling. It’s cold in his room, but he doesn’t even bother to reach for something to warm himself up.

 _I’ll find you Jemma_ , he thinks to himself. _Even if I’m the only one that still believes you’re alive._

He looks at the clock, where it now says 12:01. And he begins to count the raindrops again until he reaches 731.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That hurt.  
> If I get enough interest for this there's a chance I might make it multi-chapter.  
> Also sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted for your prompt. Hopefully I'll be able to make this full length eventually.  
> P.S. ~ 730 days is 2 years exactly. So she's been gone for (now) over two years.


	11. #3. "Please, don't leave."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @abwaycool, who asked for #3 + Fitzsimmons. “Please don’t leave.”  
> Missing scene from early season 3, mentions of Will. Rated G/light T for innuendo at end

Jemma was so tired she almost dozed off several times in a significantly short amount of time. Trying to find a way to get Will back was at the top of her priorities, even ahead of proper food and rest. But Fitz was one to disagree. He was always trying to get her out of the lab for even just a few minutes just to get something into her system. He practically had to drag her out of the lab just so she could get a couple hours of sleep.

She was stubborn and relentless, but she was not a quitter.

Her head was just beginning to fall down again, her eyes partially shut, when she heard Fitz’s voice. “You should head onto bed,” he said, his voice soft so as not to startle her too much.

“I’m fine,” she waves him off, picking her head up to look at her screen again, squinting at the brightness of the screen in the dim light of the lab.

He stands up and walks over to her slowly, shutting her screen off so all she was staring at was a black screen. She looks up at him and moves to turn it back on, but the look in his eyes forced her to stop in her tracks.

“It wasn’t a suggestion,” he whispered, so laced with concern that it almost made her heart burst.

She delays her response for a moment before lightly muttering an, “okay,” and allowing herself to stand up from her chair on shaky legs.

She instinctively reaches for Fitz’s hand, a habit that has grown into their routine since he brought her back from the other planet, and she can almost hear the way he inhales sharply at the contact.

Jemma allows him to lead her back to her room, and he invites himself in to make sure she actually followed through on their agreement for her to sleep.

Because more than once he’ll find her working in her room or in the lab, when she promised she would sleep.

He turns his back so she can change, and when he turns back around, she’s already in bed and her eyes are already shut, a small smile placed on her lips.

He spins around slowly, with a smile on his face as well, and reaches for the door handle, when he hears, “Please, don’t leave.”

He looks over his shoulder to see her laying there, her eyes open, pleading with him to make him stay.

And he does.

He moves to pull a chair over near her bed, but she shakes her head and lifts the cover of her blanket instead, signifying just what she wants.

He wants to refuse. She’s not thinking straight, he thought to himself. She’s half-asleep.

 

But he gives in.

He removes his shoes, his belt, and his dress shirt, leaving him in a regular white tee and his trousers. He slips under the sheets and she immediately gravitates toward him, wrapping her arm around his middle to pull him impossibly closer. She rests her head on the crook between his neck and shoulder, and places a kiss there before falling asleep completely.

As he wills his heartbeat to return to normal, he mutters to himself, “Just for one night.”  
   
But that one night turns into many months, before “sleeping together” brings to light a very deeper meaning to both Fitz and Jemma. One that they might just have a conversation about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr! I'm jemmaslittlemonkey :)


	12. #28. "Marry me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for @agent.of.shield_fs for requesting #28 + Fitzsimmons :)  
> Rated G/T. Established Fitzsimmons. Fluff. Seychelles!! :)

“Marry me?”

Jemma’s head snaps in the direction of her boyfriend’s voice lying on the pillow beside her, his face serious.

“Excuse me?”

He nods. “You heard me.”

She quirks an eyebrow at him, turning on her side and adjusting her own pillow slightly under her head so she can look at him better. “Oh really? If you’re proposing, then why aren’t you on one knee?”

“Because you believe that we should be equal in everything, and therefore you would also have to be on one knee,” he said, sighing and rolling his eyes as he spoke.

She props herself up on one hand, leaning closer to him. “If you’re proposing, where’s the ring?”

Jemma smiles triumphantly within herself, because she knows Fitz doesn’t have one. Where exactly would he get one anyway, what with being on the base and never leaving her side and all.

But he holds up his pointer finger, and rolls off the bed to the other side of the room. When he turns with his fist rolled up, her mouth opens slightly. “How did you – ”

“- Get a ring on such short notice?” he asks, his voice lilted with enthusiasm as he places himself back on the bed, and flipping the covers back onto himself. “Well, doctor Simmons, you see, there’s this little word called a secret. And this is one I’ve been keeping from you for a great deal of months.”

He opens up his hand and grabs the ring, holding it between his thumb and index fingers in between them.

Her mouth opens at the sight.

The ring was obviously crafted by hand; Fitz’s hands, to be specific. It had a simple band and a single stone in the middle, one that she immediately recognized as a similar color to Fitz’s eyes. It was simple and yet so complex at the same time.

She scoots closer to him to inspect the ring. He places it in her hand and she cradles it between her fingers, tears threatening to pool in her eyes. “When did you have the time to make this?” she says, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

“Those nights that I worked late in the lab, remember?”

She looks up at him and laughs. “Yes. I do remember. You refused to come to bed, and sometimes when I woke up, you weren’t there either because you had fallen asleep in the lab working.”

“And now I know why,” she concludes, looking at the ring again. She notices something on the inside of the band, however, that completely catches her breath.

“Fitz,” she breathes. She doesn’t even notice the way he’s staring at her as realization comes upon her features.

“No energy in the universe is created,” she reads, her eyes surely filling with tears now.

“And none is destroyed,” he says back, holding his own handmade ring up, where the latter end of the words are inscribed.

She looks up at him, tears spilling out of her eyes now, and a huge smile makes its way to her lips as she lunges forward and tackles him backwards into the bed, kissing him furiously and whispering “yes” repeatedly against his lips.

She’s imagined marrying Fitz numerous times before, but she never would’ve thought it would be a couple hours after their engagement and on a small beach in the Seychelles.

Jemma just guesses that some things are inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr! I'm jemmaslittlemonkey


	13. #35. "You heard me. Take. It. Off"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for @agent.of.shield_fs :)  
> Sorry it's so short. Rated G. Fluff. Married!Fitzsimmons

"Is that my shirt?"

Jemma stops stirring the pasta on the stove for a second so she can turn to her husband.

"What's that?" she hums, holding her arms over her front to cover the logo in the middle of the shirt.

Fitz walks around the island in their kitchen, moving closer to her with each slow step.

"I'm pretty sure it is mine, Doctor Simmons," he says in a low voice, sending a shiver through her body. 

He places his hand on the logo thats printed in the middle, an old SciOps shirt that Jemma  _did_ steal - about five months ago.

"What else was i supposed to wear?" she huffs, rolling her eyes as she returns to the stove to stir the pasta again. She was  _not_ going to let the pasta overcook again.

"Take it off."

Jemma turns her head to the side, catching her husbands devious glance with her own. The last time she heard those words from his mouth, it's what put them in this situation. Where she has to steal his clothes because none of hers fit for a matter of months.

"What's that?"

Fitz moves closer to her, the look still in his eyes, and he places his hands underneath the old oversized shirt, resting on her slightly swollen stomach.

"You heard me. Take. It. Off."

She looks up at him, her nose wrinkling in disagreement, and she grins wickedly.

"You have to catch me first."

She takes off in the other direction, running down the hall, and he takes a moment to watch his pregnant wife run before he chases after her.

 

They ended up eating takeout that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr! I'm jemmaslittlemonkey


End file.
